Mikoto Kujo
Heavenly Maiden Is an A-Rank hero from the Hero Association. Her sponsored company, as well as being the 16th President, is the vintage fiber manufacturing company called Haori and is nicknamed the 'Golden-Eyed Heavenly Maiden.' Appearance She wears a kimono that does not appear to have impede her fighting skills in the slightest. Her long hair is braided in twin loop 'odangos.' She also wears a floating shawl which is common in Oriental depictions of celestial beings, such as goddesses which adds to her title of "heavenly". She wears black gloves and her outfit makes her panties visible, though ironically she seems to get embarrassed if someone points this out. She holds onto a large sword which she uses in combat. She also has two different colored eyes. While not in her hero outfit she wears a standard high school outfit with an eye patch over her left eye and her hair made into a long ponytail. Personality She has a bit of an aloof personality and is basically a loner, to where Shuto even compares her to Mirea when he first met her, due to her eyepatch making others uncomfortable around her. However, she does shows a somwhat softer side towards Shuto. It's revealed that she hates long chives since she used to be called the 'long chives Kujo' (a Japanese pun) when she was younger. History Mikoto Kujo is a student who goes to the same school as Shuto and Rio and happens to be a first-year student. She is shown to be a slender girl who wears an eye patch over her left eye. By removing the eye patch, she triggers her transformation into Heavenly Maiden. As for the company or business that sponsors her, it has been revealed to be a vintage textiles corporation called Haori. She is also the sixteenth owner of the company, which indicates she is also one of the self-sponsored heroes like Randolman and that her business may be family-operated like Fatman's. Plot First Crime Arc An image of Heavenly Maiden is seen during the First Crime Arc when Ratman was ordered to steal the files of the Hero's Association. Hero Killers Arc Heavenly Maiden makes her first official appearance of the story as she helps fight off the Hero Killers that are attacking the public. Though she is able to hold her own against them, she and the other heroes would have been overwhelmed if Jackal and Ratman had not stopped those who were responsible. Hero Booster Arc Heavenly Maiden, in her identity of Mikoto Kujo meets up with Shuto at school and introduces herself as a first-year student. Her left eye begins to react to his presence and she predicts that something bad is about to happen to him. She later engages the new D Rank Hero IS-KA but their fight is cut short as he suddenly leaves. Three weeks later, as IS-KA becomes a media sensation and the Smartphones he is advertising are being sold in record numbers, Mikoto still suspects that he is up to something while watching his commercial on television. Abilities Transformation Patch: By completely removing her eyepatch and releasing the power from her left eye, Mikoto triggers her transformation to Heavenly Maiden. Like Shuto's transformation, Mikoto becomes taller and her physical skills are enhanced, such as her speed and strength. Left Eye: Mikoto always keeps her left eye covered, which could indicate that this is the source of her powers. It has a gold color, hence her nickname as the 'Golden-Eyed Heavenly Maiden.' Apparently she is able to see visions or possess a kind of precognition, much like Unchain is able. Advanced Sword Skills: Heavenly Maiden's main skills lies in her usage of a double-bladed Chinese-style straight sword which she wields with very high-speed and precision. The upper limits of what the sword can cut is unknown but it has been proven effective against the Hero Killers. She can also cut through energy projectiles such as IS-KA 's Dark Energy Blast. Haori: Mikoto can use this a weapon or a defense mechanism. How it is guided is unknown, but the shawl is able to move either to deflect incoming attacks, or slice forward like a cutting instrument. This allows her to deal with multiple threats that she cannot handle with her sword alone. Trivia * She is currently the only A Rank female. * She is also the youngest Hero revealed at this time, as well as the youngest A rank hero in the Association's history. * She is one of the few heroes who owns her own company and sponsors herself. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Association Category:A Rank